Hecate Gray
Hecate Gray 'is the fourth child of the late Felicity Gray and Gideon Booth. Once a long-term resident of Lockwood, Maine, USA, she was forced to abandon the quaint town and with it, her position as Matriarch of the coven, after the Battle of Sea and Snow. At the current point in the storyline, Hecate lives in Tamaulipas, Mexico where she manages an herbal cafe for mythicals. She is still an active member of The All Seven and is seeing Valentín Carita. Her official faceclaim is Alycia Debnam Carey. Appearance write write tumblr_ovprlrubwI1qbba3io1_r1_540.png tumblr_odt5tstAkk1rq9ihbo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nlfn1mdoLv1upo8cqo2_500.jpg tumblr_oz0k9pT6fX1upo8cqo1_500.jpg tumblr_oi0pol4ZPp1vordhvo1_540.png write write Species Born a divise ''(psionic-sanguine) vampiric with incredible necromantic abilities, after Sabella's death she was reborn as a '''reaper, a special sort of demon (or angel) that serves Hell. She assists in maintaining The Natural Order and is able to both manifest and take human for on Earth or possess a human host. Most recently, she was appointed as a Knight of Hell, a specially-ranked demon in Hell's hierarchy that works directly under and for the reigning monarch. Although it's a rarity to see her use the latter, Sabella does have two physical forms: her human form, and her 'true' form. Typically, her true form is only taken on in Hell, but she does have the ability to call upon it whenever she feels necessary. Abilities * Abolitionism, Werewolf Physiology, Lycanthropic Infection, Gaia Manipulation, Crystal Invocation, Herbology Weaknesses * Silver Poisoning, Iron Poisoning, Dismemberment Personality write this Family & Relationships Tttt.jpg|Apollo Gray|link=Apollo Gray For an eight year age difference, Hecate and Apollo Booth were close. They liked to do things together: play catch, sing songs, conspire to steal the last cookie from the cookie jar. Hecate was an angel – a mother’s dream – but when she got together with Apollo she could be quite the troublemaker. “Monkey see, monkey do,” her father would say, rolling his eyes in her mother’s direction, but it was absolutely true. Hecate wanted to be Apollo, with her grown-up clothes and her spiky attitude. From the get-go, Hecate had always been the good one. She liked following directions, she liked helping around the house, and she loved making people happy. Apollo, on the other hand, liked pushing the limits and seeing how much she could get away with. She was the classic rebellious middle child, independence through the roof, and she wanted everyone to know it. Apollo was thirteen when she began to drift away from her baby sister. She and their brother had only just discovered the satanic side of witchcraft, which was much more fun than playing tag with a five year-old. Apollo embraced her teenage years like they were all she’d ever get, and it wasn’t long until Hecate barely saw her big sister… except when Apollo was getting yelled at by their parents, or when imploring the younger Percy to spray perfume like it would hide the smell of wolfsbane. Every once and awhile Apollo would pull Hecate aside and tell her stories about the rituals she was doing, or the people she was meeting. Hecate would sit there in awe, thinking she held something special about Apollo's not-so-secret life. Even after her sister’s death, Hecate refuses to say anything about Apollo ( good or otherwise ) to any outsiders. History In a sentence, Hecate’s thoughts on Lockwood are simple: It was the dream, then the nightmare. For so many years during her youth, she wanted nothing more than to study magic, just as her mother had before her. Growing up, Lockwood was a wondrous place that promised many great experiences, full of every tool that she needed to help her achieve her dreams. During the first few years of her life, it was everything that she had hoped it would be. She got good grades, she was a Varsity track captain, and she mostly succeeded at everything she put her mind to. Everything was perfect - up until the point where her life started to balance out the good luck with a chain reaction of unfortunate events. With her mother gone and unable to say goodbye, Hecate’s opinion of Lockwood began to take a bitter turn. She won’t admit it, but to a point, she regrets what she did to Felicity. Terrible creatures love terrible things. Keeping to herself and trying to find peace in Felicity's murder, she managed to find a certain kind of steady existence – continuing to do well in her endeavors, finding a median between isolation and being socially active; with her sisters busy in their own lives and their father mourning the disappearance of his wife, she began seeking company elsewhere. As a Booth she had men, real men, calling her every night. They drove her around in their sport cars, paid for fine meals, bought her expensive gifts, and never once did any of them break her heart. She figured out their game early on: if men are going to use her, she might as well use them right on back. It was the Battle of Sea and Snow that took the life of her best friend and sister, Apollo. Everything crashed and burned a second time – nearly scorching all of Hecate's remaining resolve. Mexico is causing her to regret the mistakes that she made, wishing that she would have let her sister go and not attempted to contact her after her death. The new environment helps her to realize that she, in all blunt and harsh reality, got everything that she wanted out of life, all at the cost of her mother – and maybe if she could have just gotten over Felicity's uptight personality, she’d be fine. Maybe she’d be sipping her favorite tea with her father and chatting excitedly over new spellwork, hugging him fondly on days where they remembered Ares together, always having that familiar buzzing running across her skin – but now it’s gone, and Hecate's gone, and her magic’s gone. She once read the novel Gone Girl in her junior year after picking it up from her roommate’s half of their shared dorm, and if the acclaimed book had made her realize anything, it was that she herself is a Gone Girl. And that title still causes a question to eat at her daily. Category:Lycanthropic Category:The All Seven Category:Booth Coven Category:Magickal Category:Minor Characters